Walking Dead : Survival
by Kimimela135
Summary: Chapter 1 :  Walking Dead story Darly Dixon X OC .   Let me know to continue or end :


" Piper!"

" Pipe get up. I want to go already, dads outside ready! "

I grumbled turning to my side tightly my grip on my blanket. I wasn't really a morning person, even through my whole life I had to be waking up early. I could feel my blankets being tugged at. I held on tightly trying to prevent my eight year old nephew from yanking the blankets from my.

" Piper please!" He begged smack his hands on my side shaking me.

" Alright Alight." I said getting up slowly from my air mattress.

I felt the cold morning air string my back send chills all over my back. I sat there hugging the think blanket with my eyes closed. I slowly got up dropping the blanket. I shivered and rubbed my eyes. Man, was I still sleeping.

" Took you long enough. Go shower hurry! " My nephew said pushing me out of the tent. The bright sunshine blamed against my eyes causing me to squint.

I rubbed my eyes once again trying to wake me self up.

" Pieee! " I looked down to see my niece run to me with open arms and a giant smile across her face.

Her small whipped around my legs gripping me with all her might .

" Hey half pint! Glad to see you awake ." I heard my big brother Cole sayvas he smacked his large hand on my back.

XxxxxxX

I whipped up from my sleep bag. I breathed heavily, I was trenched in sweat. My dark honey brown hair clinged to my fair skin. I cached my breathe, it was like it was taken right from my lungs. I closed my eyes and leaned back down. My heart still raced, I could feel it thumping against my chest . My breathing began to slow down. 'That dream again.' I thought to myself. I've been having dreams of my family back before the outbreak. Those memories seem so far away. But the dream I just had, was right before the outbreak. I was camping out with my big brother and his children. His kids ment everything to me, like they were my own. In a way they sort of where for about two years. When their mother past away, Cole was out serving in the Marines. He had leave time when his wife died . But not long, he had to return and serve. I took care of his kids while he was over Seas, both my nephew Brodie and niece Jane. God do I miss them. On that camping trip was the day we first saw the first walker. That one walker took so much for me, like it set off a whole chain reaction of deaths in my family...I shook the thought of it all and got up. The grass was went from dew, it was early. Real early, maybe around 5:00 am. I pushed my bangs back and walking over the same creek I had found. I washed my self with a towelette I have. The creeks too small for me to drunk my whole body in. Once I was finished and got dressed in my skin tight faded ripped up baby blue jeans. I slipped on a grey tang top, my knee high black boots and armed up. I packed up the few belongings I had and set out.

" Maybe this creek can lead my somewhere bigger. Where I can get fish. " I said loudly, I didn't care about it, it's not like someone would hear me and think I'm crazy.

I walked over to the small creek, and followered the opposite direction of the current. Where ever the water came from had to be from a large portion.

" If ya'll ever get lost find yourself creek, n stick to it pipe. Ever creek or river follows the ocean. " I told myself, this was something Cole always told me when we went camping when we were younger.

Hours went by, and sun raised shining upon me. It made my hair look lighter then what it is, making it look like I had golden, yellow sticks in my honey hair. I squinted my eyes, the sun was facing straight towards me. I put my hand up trying to shield it away. I stopped walking hearing a splashing noise.

" No way, a waterfall? " I said to myself getting excited.

I skipped over there excited and hoping it was what I it was when I got there, I wasn't so surprised. It was indeed a waterfall. But, not a waterfall I wanted where I can walk right in and let it rain down on me. It was a same waterfall if you can even call it that. It was about two feet, realizing this, I now knew I had to climb a hill. The current was getting fast as I continued walking . Before I knew it, there. Not a very large lake, but big enough. I couldn't help but want to run in and just splash around but I resisted. I scanned the area, mostly small cliffs surrounding the lake. I skipped down from a few walks and walk by the side of the river.

" Whew! " I shouted throwing up my hairs in the air stretching feelings the cool refreshing breeze.

I sat down. Not too long before I was disturbed. I jumped up of the noise of hearing voices. I got up and ran behind some borders hiding myself. ' Maybe it's walkers. ' I thought in a panic I pulled out my 6 inch blade. No, these couldn't be walkers. This aren't those inhuman growls and grumbles. They were voices. Actual human voices! The sound of female laughter echoed through the lakes. For once, in a long time I got hope. I walked over there quietly, with my knifes in my tight grip just in case. I peaked over a rock. There sat 3 ladies scrubbing clothes. ' What should I do. ' I thought to myself. Stepped out of my hiding place and made my way over cautiously, and thinking of what to say.

" Oh my God. " One of the ladies said noticing me.

All three froze, their laughter gone . Their face had a look of shocked and disbelief. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What I am suppose to say? Um hi or something? I took a step closer but quickly retreated back.

" Who are you? Are you okay? Are you bitten or hurt?" One blonde lady drowned me with questions.

A brunette middle age looking got up and stared me down with questioning in her eyes.

" No I'm not...um where are you from? Is there a survival camp or base or something around here?" I asked hoping and wanting for a positive answer.

Most of all, I wanted to hear ' Yes there's a safe place you can stay with many more people.' But I very much doubt that. The women had stood up, the brunette stepped towards me.

" No sweetie, but there's other survivors with us. You can come along, if you like. As long as you aren't inflected." She said with a warming voice.

" Lori, Check if she's bitten, just incase we can't risk it." The blonde said.

" As much I'll love to bring you along, we can't be too you know?" She said quickly.

" I totally understand, but i erasure I haven't been biten or anything. Look." I said spread out my arms and turn side to eyed me, and walked over to me.

" Alright, well I'm Lori, and this here's Carol and -"

" I'm Andrea." The blonde said bluntly cutting off the woman calling her self Lori.

" I'm Piper. Piper Radke. "

I proudly said my last name, and stuck out my hand shaking all of there's. "Why don't we go back to camp, you can stay with us. " Andrea said smiling.

" If it ain't no' bother." I said .

" No new survivors are passed, we are happy to find you or you found us." Coral said smiling.

" Especially a girl. " Andrea added it slapping the the wet cloths in.

" We'll hang these up at camp. Come Long" Lori said holding a bucket along with Andrea as they started walking.

Coral and I followed close behind.

* * *

><p><em>Note: <em>

_Thank you for reading. Please message me what you think. It's my first time writing and yes it's probably awful and cheesy. Hopefully my writing skills will improve? Well let me know, by doing so I'll know whether to continue writing or just end it here. And I apologize in advance if some words seem out of place, autocorrect sucks! Well thank you for reading(:_


End file.
